House Of Night truth or dare
by Luna2227
Summary: My version of HoN truth or dare. Will be funny. Rated T for language and maybe some content. First story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story hope you like it, flames are welcomed!**

* Cast wakes up in a small cold room, nothing is around and it is dark.*

Zoey: Were are we , this time

Aphrodite: I don't know but this place can't be good for my hair Me:Oh, shut up Aphrodite, your hair is perfect Stark: Who are you?  
>Me: Well I can't tell you my real name for people stalking me reasons but you can call me, Luna, it's kind of my code name with my friends so might as well Erin: Okay-<br>Shaunee: -then Me: Haha I love when you do that!  
>Erin: Thank-<br>Shaunne: -you Me:Okay, so you guys know how this goes right?  
>Stark: Is this another one of those crazy truth or dare games Me: Yep! You guessed it! But I will try to protect you and your mo bann ri because you two are my favorite characters of ALL TIME!<br>Stark&Zoey: Yay!... wait you'll try Me: Yea I can't promise anything though, dares are dares. Everyone else is a different story, sorry but someone needs to get hurt otherwise no one will like my story Cast: Okay... *Sad*  
>Me: Well people I like won't get it as bad but people I hate better beware because i have a crazy mind and if I get reviews I'm using them... *Smiles to self evilly*<br>Stark: Well, who do you like?  
>Me: Well you and Zoey are on my "Loved character list" and then my "like list" is Aphrodite, Twins, Damien, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Darius and I think that's it, am I forgetting anyone Heath: Yea, Me!<br>Me: Pfft, yea RIGHT! I hate you and think you caused so many problems for Z, you disgust me ! Now shut up and sit down Heath: But I helped a lot of things too!  
>Me: *growls* sit down and shut up Heath: NO! I'm trying to prove a point!<br>Me: SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP! *starts freaking out*  
>Heath: *sits down, shuts up*<br>Me: *calms down* Okay, so my hate list is, Heath *glares at him*, Erik, Dallas, Loren, Kalona, and *growls* Neferet. Goddess I hate her I hate her so much! Some one kill her please! She killed Jack! HOLY SHIT! I forgot to bring Jack back to life! *hands glow white*  
>Jack: *appears, runs to Damien* I'm Alive!<br>Damien: *gasps runs to Jack, they hug*  
>Me: Awwww, I love them *starts crying happy tears*<br>Dragon: You forgot to put me any where.  
>Me: Yea, I don't know where to put you because I don't hate you and I don't like you... hmmmmmm... *starts thinking*<br>Dragon: Well, at least she doesn't hate me...  
>Me: You know what you can just stand in that corner 'till I have some thing useful to do to you.<br>Dragon: *walks to corner grumbling*  
>Me: Okay, now that's over with *smiles evilly* the first TDD by moi!<br>Cast: Crap!  
>Me: Muhahahahahaha! Now truth, Stark! *claps hands twice*<br>Stark: Yea?  
>Me: Did zoey take your virginity and if not then who did Stark: Ummmmm... errrr... no i had sex with my old girlfriend in Chicago Zoey:It's okay Loren was my first any way.<br>Loren: Yep!  
>Me: Your a PEDOPHILE!<br>Loren: No I'm not Neferet used me then killed me!  
>Me: Goddess, I hate her but you are still a pedo Cast except for Loren and Neferet: RIGHT! Me: Dare time!<br>Cast: Oh Goddess!  
>Me: Smiles Heath!<br>Heath: WHAT?  
>Me: *ignores him* I dare you to get your eyes gouged out by my pet owl, Pallas *A snowy white owl with huge grey eyes appears*<br>Pallas: Yes, Luna you called Me: Pallas! My beautiful girl! I need you to gouge Heaths eyes out. *points at Heath*  
>Pallas: Ok! *gouges his eyes out*<br>Heath: AHHHHH! *dies*  
>Me: Good girl!<br>Pallas: *flies to me*  
>Me: Lets wipe this filthy blood of you before you get an infection. *wipes blood off*<br>Pallas: Thanks Luna!  
>Me: *pats her* yep and when I get back you get a treat!<br>Pallas: Bye Me: Bye Like list: Bye!  
>hate list: *silence*<br>Pallas: *leaves*  
>Me: And now the die! Dun Dun DUHHH!<br>Zoey: Who's gonna die?  
>Me: Eager are we? Well you should be 'cause its going to be *dramatic pause* NEFERET!<br>Neferet: Foolish mortal! I will not be subjected to this foolishness!  
>Me: Mortal? Ha-Ha you make me laugh, I'm not mortal! I'm the Goddess of smart-ness or of the wise but I prefer to act stupid Cast: Ohhh!<br>Me: Yea, now Neferet... you will die by being slowly ripped apart by my pet goldfish, Swimmy, I love my pets muhahaha!  
>*A cute little goldfish in a bowl pops up*<br>Me: SWIMMY!  
>Swimmy: Yes, Luna *really cute voice*<br>Neferet: HAHAHAHA! I'm not scared of this stupid little goldfish!  
>Me: Swimmy, rip her to shreds Swimmy: Yes! *changes into an eight foot long Parana*<br>ME: Who's scared now Neferet?  
>Neferet: *Gulps*<br>*Five graphic hours later*  
>Cast&amp; I: *Cheers!* GO SWIMMY!<br>Swimmy: I'm done Luna *turns back into a cute goldfish*  
>Me: Well, we have to leave but I promise I'll be back!<br>Like list&Love list: Byee!  
>Hate list: Bye...<br>Dragon: *still in corner* Bye...  
>Me&amp; Swimmy: Byeeee! *dissipates*<p>

**There's the first chapter. Review if you want your TDD's on there! Bye **

**-Luna **


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'M BACCCCKKKKK!

Like list: Hey

Hate list: *sarcastically* Greaaattt...

Me: Shut up because I have the power to kill you all so I would be scared

Erik: Oh, what ever

Me: Really, because I'm sure I can kill you *Hands glow black with dark purple and blue streaks*  
>Erik: *screams like the little girl he is and goes in feetle position*<p>

Me: That's what I thought!

Zoey: *high fives me* Woohoo!

Me: Ha-ha ok so now to the TDD

Cast: Uggg!

Me: Don't worry like list! It's only people every one hates today! *smiles*

Likes: YAY!

Me: So I got my first review from StarksGirl1995! She shares my love with you Stark, well according to the name *stares at him dreamily* Stark: Ok... *creeped out* Me: So this is her review!** Ha! This is amazing and so funny.**  
><strong>Truth : Loren, if neferet hadn't made you, would you still of had sex with zoey?<strong>  
><strong>Dare: heath to make out with erik (cuz we can prove they are both not right for zoey but each other haha)<strong>  
><strong>Die: erik, in the slowest and most painful way possible (I hate erik if you couldn't tell haha) please upload soon!<strong>

SG: Hey everyone! Me: Hiiiiii! SG: So, Loren answer the question... *looks at him*

Loren: YesI would, I had some feelings for her and that is why Neferet killed me

Zoey: Ugggg!

Me: And so this proves that you are a pedophile

SG: We already knewbut this just sets it in stone

Me& SG: PEDOPHILE! EWWWW!  
>Pedophile(Loren): You two are weird<p>

SG: says the pedophile

Me: Shut Up Loren no one asked you

Loren: I asked me

SG: SHUT UP YOU STUPID PEDOPHILE GO RAPE SOME LITTLE GIRLS YOU FITLY PERSON!

Loren: *silent*

Me: *snickers* Ok, so the dare, hahahahahaha ERIK! HEATH!

Heath&Erik: NO WAY! GROSS!

Me: Kiss, now

Heath: NO that's gross!

Erik: For once I agree with the idiot

Me: You have to realize that i seriously don't care about your oppinions, so KISS ALREADY!

Zoey: How long do they have to kiss?

Me: 30 seconds, it's really not that bad

Erik&Heath: fine

SG: pucker up boys! *they lean in and kiss*

Me: 28, 29, 30! DONE!

Erik&Heath: *still kissing and they moan*

Me: Oh. My. GODDESS! They are still kissing!

SG: Hahahahahaha! They like it!

Erik: *moan*

Heath: Mmmmmhhhmmmm

Me: *choking from laughing*

SG: *rolls on the floor in fits of laughter*

Cast: *starts cracking up*

Me: Ok, enough *They stay together*

SG: that's enough boys

Me: STOP KISSING

Me&SG: *ripps them apart*

Erik: *smiles* Now I see why Zoey liked you

Me: *whispers to SG* Holy Crap!

SG: *whispers* this is awesome!

Me: Ok show's over! Erik, die time! *smiles evily*

SG: *laughs* this will be great!

Me: Care to do the honors?

SG: YES!

Me: How shall he be killed

SG: I don't know, but it has to be painfully!

Me: Yes it does... I GOT IT! Impale him with a rounded stake and have him sit there, it takes hours for him to die

SG: YESSS!

Me: Ok I'll get the metal stick thing, you get popcorn for us and the 'like list'

SG: Ok! *we walk off*

-five minutes later-

Me: We are back! And we came with toture devices and POPCORN!

Like list: Yay! *each take a bag of popcorn*

Me: Go ahead SG!

SG: *impales Erik* Yay!

Erik: *Fighting to stay alive* I hate you

Me: Dido asshole!

Heath: NOO ERIK MY LOVE!

Me: Shut up before I kill you too!

Heath: *walks away and cries in the corner Dragon isn't in*

-5 hours later-

Erik: *dies*

Me: Finally!

SG: I know right!

Me: Well, we have to go S

SG&Me: Bye!

Like's: Bye!

Hates: Bye...

*SG and I dissapear*

**How'd ya like ch 2 ? Thanks Stark's girl for your review! And you too Annie, yours will be in the next chapter! Review! **

**-Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3! and it's still the same day, I'm on a roll! Hope you like it**

Me: la de da la la la I'm back and in a good mood

Cast: Yay! So no deaths today!

Me: Pfffft! Ha-ha. No people are still going to die. I'm just going to be happier while it happens *smiles*

Cast: Awww!

Me: He-heesss

Zoey: Who's going to die today?

Me: Ummm...? I forget what the review send but it will be reveled momentarily!

Stark: Ok...

Me: *smiles* Well I know it's someone on my hate list at least

Erin: well that's-

Shaunee: -good I guess

Me: Yep! Well, not for the hate list but I don't care about them! Anywhooo..

Hatelist:Greaaattt...

Me: Ok so the review for this chapter is from AnnieHonson

Cast: NOOO NOT HER !

Me: What she's funny, I love when she tortures people!  
>Erik: But she's so mean and calls me asscream<p>

Me: That's what's funny about her and ha-ha I love that name for you! And wait how are you alive?

Cast: yea... we were wondering that too

Me: Oh I really don't care! So here's the review!

**Cool Truth: Loren, are you a girl? If not, let me "help" you with that **

**Dare: Zoey. Wear lingerie and sit on Stark's lap for the entire chapter (you're welcome Stark)**  
><strong>Die: Erik. Try to withstand poison (hehe)<strong>  
><strong>-Annie<strong>

Erik: I have to die again!

Me: Yeppers! *smiles*

Heath: No my love, you can't make him leave me! *starts crying*

Me: Yea I can

Erik: *whispers to Heath* It's ok honey I'll be fine and we'll get out of here. Remember that I love you

Me: Ok, enough with the love fest

Damien: Yea, it's seriously gross, and I'm gay!

Me: But your a cool gay, they are just gross J

ack: True He hees

Me: Wait, where's Annie?

Voice: Here!

Me: Oh hey Annie!

Annie: Hey

Zoey: Let's get the TDD out of the way

Me: OK! PEDOPHILE!

Pedo(loren): What?

Me: Are you a girl

Pedo: How would I be if I had sex with Zoey?

Me: Never thought about that, but maybe you like taped on a vibrator or something like that?

Pedo: No I'm a male

Annie: You sure?

Pedo: Yea I'm positive, do you want to check or something

Annie&Me: OH GOD NO! NO NO NO!

Pedo: Well it seems like you do

Me: Oh goddess no! That's gross! *shakes head and shivers from the thought*

Annie: Since your sure, we have to change that !

Pedo: NOO!

Annie: Ha-ha

Me: Well we don't want to see that so I'm going to get a machien to do it

Annie: Yea good idea

Stevie Rae: Where is it?

*Machien appears and has an unreadable logo on the side*

Me: Right there

Stevie Rae: I see that

Annie: then why did you ask

Stevie Rae: It wasn't there when I asked

Me: Yea it was

Stevie Rae: No it wasn't

Me: yea

Stevie Rae: No

Me: Yea

Stevie Rea: No

Me: Yeaaa

Stevie Rae: FINE! It was there

Me: told ya so '

Stevie Rae: What ever

Annie: Back to the truth

Me: Ok so I call this machien ...*dramtic pause* Chopped Nuts!

Me&Annie&likelist: *starts laughing*

Pedo: Oh Goddess

Me: Get in

Pedo: NO

Me: Yep! *pushes him in*

Pedo: AHHHHHH!

-5minutes of screaming later-

Me: Ha-ha

Pedo: I hate you!

Me: the feeling is mutial

Pedo: *glares at me and Annie* I hope you both die slowly and painfully

Annie: That will most likely be you

Me: Smart one

Annie: Dare time!

Zoey: *blushes* please no..

Stark: *smiles and blushes* it's ok Zoey just do it so they don't get mad

Me: Sorry Z but you have to

Zoey: I know

Annie: There's a changing room over there with the cloths in it

Me: How did you know?

Annie: I just know

Me: Ok then...

-5 minutes later-

*Zoey walks out in red and black lace lingerie, blushing tomato red*

Stark: Come here Z

Zoey:*sits on Stark* hummp! I don't like this

Me: But Stark does

Stark: Yep!

Zoey: Shut up!

Stark: Whatever I'm happy

Annie: Ok so Erik it's die time

Me: WOOP WOOP!

Zoey: What was that?

Me: I don't even know... *looks confuesed*

Erik: So where's the poison?

Annie: Right here! *poison appears in her hand*

Me: How long does that take to kill someone

Annie: About 10 to 20 minutes but he's a vampire so I really don't know

Me: Ok

Annie: here you go *hands poison to Erik*

Me&Annie&likelist: CHUG CHUG !

Heath: No stop please don't die my love AHHH! I love you don't !

Erik: *Chuggs* I hate you Luna and Annie! I love you with all my heart Heath!

Me: Why do i find this so disturbing

Annie: Because it is

Me: Good point

Erik: Ahh! It burns! *starts choking and coughing and gurlgling*

Me: Show time!

-40 minutes later-

Erik: love you heath *chokes and dies*

Annie: Well, that took a really long time

Me: Yea but every second of his torture was amazing

Heath: My love! I will kill you both! *pulles out knife*

Me: Woah where'd he get the knife

Annie: I don't know.. didn't you check before you brought them here

Me: Yea, I have no clue where he got it

Heath: I hate you both I will kill you *starts crying and running towards us*

Me: Pallas!

*Pallas appears near Heath and grabs the knife*

Me: Good girl!

*She dissapears with the knife*

Heath: *falls and starts crying even more*

Annie: Oh get over it!

Me: Yea, he's coming back you know

Zoey: Your such a baby

Annie: What are you talking about! Your soul shattered when Heath died! Even though I do agree he's a baby.

Me: He seriously is

Zoey: Well what now

Me: Oh yea we have to leave!

Annie: Bye! *she dissapears*

Cast: Bye

Me: Byeeeeee! *I dissapear*

**Thanks for the review Annie! hope everyone liked chapter 3.. chapter 4 will come once i get more reviews**

-**Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Back by popular demand is... *pause* MEEE!

Like list: Hey'

Me: Hola amigos

Damien: Hola Luna qu pasa con ustedes c mo estuvo tu d a?

Me: AHHH! too much Spanish. Can't take it! *drops to the floor in a feetle position*

Jack: OhmyGoddess, is she ok?

Me: *stands up* yea, I'm ok I was just on Spanish overload

Damien: I'm sorry, I just started talking in Spanish I didn't know that would happen.

Me: Oh, it's fine but what did you say?

Damien: I said 'Hi Luna,what's up with you, how was your day?

Me: Oh my day was good thank you and I'm here to play thruth or dare muhahaha!

Hate list: Noo!

Heath: Please tell me my love doesn't die again

Me: No it's not him this time, surprisingly enough, but it's Neferet! Who I think should stay dead but people enjoy killing her so I have to keep her alive

Neferet: Foolish mortal!

Me:How many times do we have to go over this! I'm a goddess! Get it through your ugly skull!

Jack: You tell her! *puts his hand over his mouth and giggles*

Me: Awww! Jack I love you!

Jack: Hehees

Me: Well let's get to the review! it is-

Erik: Who's it by?  
>Me: Shut up and I'll get to it! It's by the one and only... ANNIE!<p>

Erik: NOOO! she's going to kill me!

Me: Didn't I just tell you that you wouldn't die?  
>Z<p>

oey: Yea, you did

Me: That's what i thought...

Erik: I'm not going to die!

Me: I thought we alstablished this!

Heath: Your gonna live! *kisses Erik*

Erik: *kisses back*

Me: Ok, I'm going to ignore them

Cast: Good idea...

Me: Well, this is the review... **Loved it! Altough I don't really think he's a baby.**  
><strong>Truth: Heath. Honestly, did you just figure out you were bi, or did you now it from before?<strong>  
><strong>Dare: Jack. Relax, I won't hurt him. Give me a big hug you little cuteness monster! *Starts crying* I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO DIE!<strong>  
><strong>Die: Neferet. Let's play a tank game (created by my friend Alice). Hang her over a tank filled with hungry piranhas. Than ask her questions about anything possible. If she gets the answer wrong, she gets lowered into the tank (soon enough, she's screwed :D)<strong>  
><strong>I really hope you upload soon!<strong>  
><strong>-Annie<strong>

Jack: Ooo! I get a hug he he!

Annie: Yep! I love you Jack!

Me: *smiles* I think everyone loves him, he's just AMAZING!

Jack: He-he I didn't know I had fans

Me: Well, you do

Annie: Where's the person who has to do the truth, and Asscream?

Me: Over there, making out *shivers and points to where they are*

Annie: ASSCREAM! HEATH!

Erik: What!

Me: It's truth time!

Annie: Did you hear the question?

Me: No I think they were already making out

Annie: Oh. So did you know you were bi before or did you just figure it out today?

Heath: I think I always knew but Erik just made me realize. *smiles at Erik*

Erik: *smiles back* same with me

Me: Okkkkk

Annie: Come here cuteness! I want a hug! *Opens arms*

Jack: Yay! I get a hug! *hugs Annie*

Annie: I love you Jack!

Jack: *giggles*

Me: Awww!

*Annie and Jack stop hugging*

Annie: Neferet!

Me: It's time for you to die!

Neferet: Oh great

Me: It really is great

Annie: Most defianatly!

Me: Ok now I'm going to tie this rope around you so i can lead you to your death *ties rope around Neferet being careful not to touch her nastiness*

Annie: Oh I brought the tank with the Pirananhs

Me: Thanks!

Annie: Your welcome

Neferet: Can we just get this over with

Me: Yea. Sure. Whatever. Annie can you put the rope in place on the ceiling.

Annie: Yea

Me: Thanks

Annie: *puts the rope in a hanging thing on the ceiling and holds the end of the rope*

Me: I'll get someone to hold it! Devin!

*A guy with stormy grey eyes and short black hair appears*

Devin: Hey Luna!

Me: Hey Devin, Everyone, this is Devin, Devin this is everyone.

Devin: Hey

Everyone: Hello Devin, Luna how do you know him

Me: well, he's my friend's imagenary boyfriend, don't ask

Devin: So what do you need?

Me: Can you hold this rope?

Devin: Yea sure. * Takes rope from Annie*

Me: Devin, when I say 'storm' lower the rope, k?

Devin: Yea

Annie: Neferet, what's Luna's favorite color?

Neferet: Blue

Me: How'd you guess, are you stalking me?

Neferet: No it's just that everytime your here your dressed in blue.

Me: Ohh that makes sense haha

Neferet: Keep going

Me: What's my favorite music type

Neferet: Umm... Pop?

Me: Nope! I'm musically bipolar so I don't have a favorite type! Storm!

*rope drops a little and Neferet is closer to the water and pirananhs*

Me: Umm.. what commerical is on channel 35 right now?

Neferet: McDonals?

Me: Nope! It's a stupid collage commerical! Storm!

*rope drops*

Annie: two more wrong questions and your done

Me: What color is the sky?

Neferet: Blue..

Me: Nope it's clear, it looks blue because of a reflection! Storm!

*rope drops*

Me: How was the greek goddess Athena born?

Neferet: Ummm... from Hera somehow

Me: Noooopppe! You lose, she was born out of Zues' head. Devin drop the rope!

Devin: Ok! *drops the rope*

Neferet: NOO! *falls, starts getting eaten*

-7 minutes later-

Me: well, she's dead so I'm gonna go

Annie: Me too

Devin: Yea, let's go

*we all dissapear*

**there's chapter 4. Hope everyone likes it. Thanks Annie for the review ! I'll write chapter 5 when I get some reviews **

-**Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm back!

Erik: Your seriously back, this is like the 5th time today! Do you enjoy torturing us?

Me: Well, those are both obvious questions... I'm back because I have no life and someone reviewed and yes, I enjoy torturing you very much, I'm pretty much living for it today

Zoey: Hey Luna

Me: Hey Z, how was everything while I was gone?

Zoey: Weird Erik and Heath mad out the whole time

Me: Eww! Well, I'm here to end your suffering

Erik: What? Are you going to kill me again?

Me: You bet your pimply ass I am

Heath: His ass is not pimply!

Me: And you would know how..?

Heath: Um.. er.. uh... duh *scared, stupid face*

Me: That's what I thought.

Stark: Who's review is it?

Me: Annie's again

Stark: That doesn't surprise me, she loves torturing people

Me: But it's mostly Erik so that doesn't really count

Like: True

Erik: Hey!

Me: Oh just shut up

Heath: Don't talk to him like that!

Me: *ignores him* Ok so here's the review!

**Yipee! I got to hug Jack! He's the best of all the guys! (No offense Stark)**  
><strong>Truth: Erik. Think fast, Death or Death (Oh well, DIE!)<strong>  
><strong>Dare: Wax every bit of hair from Erik's body, and don't be gentle <strong>

**Die: Well, I said Erik in the truth proportion, so kill Kalona with him. Do it however you want ^_^ -Annie**

Me: Yay! This is going to be great!

Erik&Kalona: No it's not!

Annie: Yea it will be

Me: Oh hey!

Erik: When did you get here?

Annie: Like two seconds after she read my review.

Cast: Oh

Me: Yep, thanks for the review !

Annie: Your welcome

Me: Let's get this show on the road!

Annie: Erik, death or death?

Erik: The second death

Me: Oooo! I get to send rabbid bunnies to eat you, choice one was to be burned alive.

Erik: Great, this is going to be a great death

Annie: It sure will be, Asscream

Me: CC!

*A white and grey bunny appears*

CC: Need something Luna?

Me: Yea, can you get a bunch of the rabbits to kill him

CC: Yea

Me: Thanks!

Annie: what's CC stand for?

Me: Her name is Carrot Cake but I call her CC 'cause I'm lazy.

Zoey: Oh that's a cute bunny name

Me: I know right!

CC: they're ready when you are, Luna

*A huge group of bunnies are behind CC*

Me: Erik! That corner now! Bunnies! Get him!  
>*bunnies charge and start attcking him*<p>

Heath: No! *starts trying to get him.*

Me: Stop! *Holds him back*Devin!

Devin: *appears* What?

Me&Annie: Hold him back!

Devin: Ok! *holds him back*

Me: Ok, so we have to wait awhile because he is also the dare.

Annie: What do you want to do?

Me: Uhhhh... I don't know, wanna watch t.v?

Cast: Yes!

Annie: Yea I guess

*T.v appears*

Me: Whatcha wanna watch?

Twins: America's Next Top Model!

Annie: I guess

Me: Sure what ever

*One episode of Antm later*

Erik: *bones*

Me: Yay! He's dead!

Annie: But you have to bring him back

Me: Damn, and I had hope for a second there

Annie: But we are doing the dare

Me: Haha, then it's worth it! *snaps fingers and everything turns white for a second*

Erik: *alive* Wow, that was awful

Heath: Your Back!

Me: Yea, but now its waxing time!

Erik: Nooo!

Annie: Yep, you better believe it!

Zoey: where are you going to get the wax?

Me: I can make stuff appear *A huge pot of wax appears*

Zoey: Cool

Me: Get in the pot!

Erik: Ok *starts to get in with cloths on*

Me: Nope: you are geting EVERTHING waxed. Now strip! And everyone look away!

Cast: *screams and covers their eyes*

Annie: tell us when your in the tub

Erik: I'm in

Everyone: *looks*

Me: So stay in ther for like 30 seconds, and make sure to dunk you head

*30 seconds later*

Me: Ok no one look and Erik get out *everyone looks away*

Annie: Put on your pants, yes over the wax

Erik: Ok *puts pants on right before wax hardens*

Me: So lets start with your face *Annie and I slowly pull off wax on his face*

Erik: AHHHHHH!

Annie: Hahahahaha

Me: *cackles*

Annie&I: Finished with your face!

Erik: *No eyes brows or any stuble on his face*

Me: Time to get rid of all that hairon your head!

Erik: Nooo!

*RIPPPPP*

Erik: !

Annie: Too late Asscream!

ME: *rips the wax off his right arm*

This is fun!

Erik: AHHHHH YOU BITCH AHHHHH!

Annie: *yells over his screams* Yea this is suck a stress relife

Me: *ripps wax off his chest* hahahahaha

Annie: *rips wax off his back and left arm* Weeee!

Me: Oooo! His legs! *RIIIIPPPP!*

Erik: !

Me: Hahahahahah! I'm having a blast!

Cast: Us too!

Annie: What are we going to do about the rest of the wax?

Me: Oh, we are going to leave it there until he leaves and so then when he rips it off himself it hurts 1000x more

Annie: I like the way you think

Me: Me too, people don't give me enough credit!

Likes: So is it die time yet?

Me&Annie: Yep!

Kalona: No!

ME: Yeppers!

Annie: So how shall he die?

Me: Uhh! I know we can suffocate him with pictures of Zoey defeating him and of Nyx and Erebrus kissing!

Kalona: Noooo!

Likes: Great idea!

*Millions of pictures appear on top of Kalona*

Me: hahahaha

kalona: Ahhh! Nyx! Zoey! Noooo!

-49 minutes later-

Annie: Finally

Me: Took him long enough!

Kalona: *dead*

ME: Well, we have to go

Annie: Bye!

Likes: Bye!

hates: *silence*

Me: Bye

*we dissapear*

**Well, there's the 5th chapter! review if you want me to write more!**


End file.
